You are my fairytale
by Christelle272
Summary: El descubrir su secretoo causa que la vida de ella corra un grave peligro y talvez nisiquiera el amoor pueda remediar lo que sucedera.
1. Magico encuentro

**You are my fairytale**

**Capitulo 1: …Mágico encuentro…**

"_Al principio de los tiempos, los hombres y las hadas compartían un mismo medio. Poco a poco el hombre se fue alejando de la naturaleza, y también de las hadas, que se vieron obligadas a refugiarse en otros lugares. Así, unas asentaron sus reinos bajo las colinas o dentro de cuevas, otras construyeron palacios de cristal bajo los ríos o en el interior de los océanos, otras se escondieron en las fuentes o en los bosques, separando su mundo de los hombres y rompiendo paulatinamente toda comunicación."_

Una persona cubierta por una larga túnica oscura avanzaba sigilosamente entre el pasto verde que tapizaba un bello bosque. Imponentes árboles se extendían desde la tierra hasta el cielo, floreciendo hasta en su más alta cumbre.

Aquel paisaje adornado con bellas flores era atravesado por una joven que no permitía que su rostro fuera visto, lo único que se lograba apreciar eran sus finos labios rosados ya que eran lo única que aquella capucha no lograba esconder. Logro llegar al final del extenso bosque hallándose justo con el comienzo de una pequeña ciudad, pronto comenzó a caminar por el mercado y los murmullos de las personas cada vez subían más de tono.

En realidad no se le podría llamar ciudad a aquel lugar, mas bien era un pueblo pequeño que no estaba abastecido con demasiada gente, solo la suficiente, pero daba la impresión de que cada vez llegaban mas personas a urbanizar aquel lugar , lo que causaba la tala de los árboles para poder tener mas espacio.

La muchacha paso por el puesto de sandias y después por el de verduras, hasta que llego al de las manzanas y ahí se detuvo. Miro a los lados para ver si alguien estaba vigilando sus movimientos pero al parecer todos charlaban con sus conocidos y el vendedor de aquel puesto parecía haber desaparecido. Su blanca mano se extendió para logras tomar una de las frescas manzanas de aquel puesto, que justo después de agarrarla fue colocada bajo un saco bajo su manga.

Rápidamente giro su cabeza para ver si acaso alguien se había percatado de lo que había sucedido pero todo seguía igual.

Se animo a repetir lo que había hecho y así lo hizo tres veces más y después avanzo unos cuantos puestos más, hasta detenerse en el de naranjas. Cuidando que nadie la viera lo viera efectuó el mismo procedimiento de las manzanas pero ahora con esa fruta.

Sabía que pronto el sol comenzaría a ocultarse, así que decidió salir un poco para distraerse. Atravesó su gran mansión de esquina a esquina para lograr salir de ahí.

Vivía con su primo Hauru Li, ya que sus padres habían fallecido desde que era pequeño por lo que había sido forzado a vivir con su nada simpático familiar.

- ¿Como ha estado joven Li? – pregunto una anciana del puesto de sandias.

- Muy bien gracias- respondió el muchacho de ojos ámbar y cabello marrón.

En lo único en que podía distraerse era en aquel lugar ya que no había mucho de donde escoger. El pueblo tenia un solo hotel, 3 bares, una tienda de sombreros con un sastre y un gran mercado.

La anciana que acababa de llamarle seguía hablando, contándole una vez mas como era que el se parecía tanto a su hijo perdido, pero no prestaba atención a la historia que oía día con día sino que su mirada se oso en una persona frente a un puesto de manzanas. Después de unos segundos vio como aquella persona cubierta de pies a cabeza por una túnica alargaba su blanca mano y tomaba una de las manzanas de aquel puesto, se extraño un poco por lo sucedido así que prefirió seguir observando. Aquella persona volvió a hacer lo misma así que mejor decidió avanzar, pero fue detenido por un hombre que se alegraba de verlo.

Syaoran logro finalizar rápidamente aquella conversación y después vio como la persona encapuchada avanzaba hacia el puesto de naranjas, así que apresuro sus pasos y justo cuando toma la primera naranja logro detenerla tomándola de la muñeca.

- ¿Que cree que esta haciendo? – pregunto Syaoran con firmeza.

La joven volteo por acto de reflejo al ser descubierta y al ver al muchacho soltó la naranja por el susto que le había causado.

Cuando la persona volteo, Syaoran pudo saber que era una mujer y al momento de ver sus ojos verdes casi cristalinos la soltó.

La joven apenas recuperándose del susto tomo la naranja que había dejado caer al suelo y corrió con dirección al bosque.

Syaoran iba detrás de ella pero en verdad aquella joven era demasiado rápida.

Las piernas de la muchacha no podían ir mas rápido pero lo bueno era que había dejado a su perseguidor atrás, miro al cielo y vio como el sol comenzaba a descender, asustada miro detrás de ella y se percato de que la sombra por la ausencia de luz comenzaba a apoderarse de toda unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Acelero lo más que pudo ya que no podía dejar que la sombra la tocara, no aun, los árboles eran dejados atrás conforme ella seguía corriendo, justo en el quinto roble se detuvo y pego su espalda a el.

Syaoran seguía tratando de alcanzar a la muchacha y cuando vio que se detuvo en un roble grande y robusto creyó haberla atrapado, pero al llegar ahí, ella ya no estaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran regreso muy cansado a su casa, jamás había corrido tanto en toda su vida. No quiso bajar a cenar, ni quiso dar explicaciones de lo que le sucedía, solo se encerró en su habitación.

Aquel lugar era bastante amplio y cabria decir que los muebles eran de muy buen gusto.

El muchacho ya se hacia recostado en su cama, repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido aquel día.

Aun no lograba entender como fue que no pudo encontrar a aquella jovencita. Al momento de ver sus ojos, y percatarse de que eran verde esmeralda se había sorprendido mucho ya que nunca había conocido o visto a alguien con una mirada de ese color.

Tenia que aceptar que había quedado impactado al ver su rostro, ya que los rasgos de aquella joven eran en extremo finos, el poco tiempo que había logrado apreciarla le había parecido que su piel blanca daba la impresión de ser de terciopelo y que sus finos labios habían sido detallados con un delicado pincel, tal vez por eso no dudo en seguirla cuando ella comenzó a correr.

Logro por fin dormirse, complacido por haber recordado tan mágico día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que uno de los perros te persiguió como si fueras carnada?, fue muy divertido – reía un joven alto de cabello color miel.

- Fue porque accidentalmente le pise una de sus patas – respondió sinceramente Syaoran a su primo, con quien ahora emprendería una mañana de cacería.

- Señor, ¿necesita el carruaje? – pregunto un sirviente.

- No, creo que esta vez no será necesario, iremos caminando al bosque que esta cerca del pueblo.

- Como usted desee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Buenos días! – gritaba Hauru a toda persona que se le cruzaba en el camino, en cambio, Syaoran solo miraba al suelo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al bosque, hasta que se internaron en el por completo, ambos primos llevaban sus rifles cargados y listos para disparar.

2 horas después…

Por desgracia, ya llevaban más de dos horas en el bosque y no habian encontrado ninguna presa satisfactoria.

Decidieron avanzar un poco más, para ver si encontraban algo interesante.

- Syaoran yo creo que me quedare aquí unos minutos, estoy un poco cansado, si quieres sigue tu.

Syaoran solo lo volteo a ver por un momento y después siguió caminando.

A lo lejos logro ver un bello lago que en su orilla parecía tener a una jovencita hincada admirando su cristalina agua.

Se acerco un poco más para ver si lograba reconocerla.

- No parece ser una campesina del pueblo- susurro para si mismo Syaoran.

Logro llegara donde se encontraba la joven, quien sin saber de su presencia trato de levantarse.

- Déjeme ayudarla señorita- dijo caballerosamente Syaoran.

La joven de cabellos castaños se levantó con la ayuda de Syaoran y después retiro los cabellos que le impedían ver a su acompañante.

Syaoran volvió a toparse con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

- Eres tú de nuevo- dijo Syaoran.

La de cabellos castaños soltó la mano del muchacho rápidamente y trato de huir, pero le fue imposible avanzar ya que Syaoran la tomo de su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Espera, no te vayas.

La castaña giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con la persona que la detenía, pero sol bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Me puedes decir quien eres? – pregunto Syaoran calmadamente.

Los labios de la muchacha se abrieron dejando escapar unas tímidas palabras.

- Déjeme ir…

Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Syaoran y decidió soltarla.

La muchacha apresuró sus pies para alejarse de ahí, y pronto volvió a internarse en el bosque, como en la última vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- A pesar de que no conseguimos nada en ese maldito bosque, estoy muy cansado – dijo Hauru tomando su tarro de cerveza y dándole un pequeño trago – pero me que me dices tu querido primo, te vi muy cariñoso con una jovencita en el lago.

- Sol era una conocida- respondió Syaoran, a quien no le agradaba estar en ese tipo de lugares ya que siempre terminaba aburriendoce con las platicas nada interesantes de su primo. Por un momento volteo a una de las ventanas cercanas a la puerta y le pareció ver la silueta de alguien entre la oscuridad de la noche.

- Hauru, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire – dijo repentinamente Syaoran, creía saber de quien era aquella silueta.

Al salir fuera del bar., vio nuevamente a al persona que se había asomado por la ventana. Aquella persona al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho intentó dar marcha atrás pero fue demasiado tarde porque fue acorralada contra una pared.

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque siempre estas en mi camino? – replicó Syaoran con voz fuerte.

De nuevo la misma joven del lago se encontraba ahí, y sus ojos esmeralda estaban clavados en los ojos ámbar de Syaoran.

Syaoran estudio cuidadosamente las facciones del rostro de la joven y se detuvo justo en sus labios rosados que parecían estarlo tentando, sin poder controlar sus propios impulso fue acercando su rostro a los de ella u cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, de detuvo, y con un susurro logro decir:

-¿Quien eres?

El corazón de la muchacha palpitaba como jamás lo había hecho y aun así respondió con nerviosismo:

- Sa…Sakura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola a todos!...despues de mi larga ausencia aquí les traig un nuev fic que espero sea de su agrado.

El primer parrafo lo saque de una pagina que me encanto y que me esta ayudando mucho con la elaboración de este fic…No me acuerdo del noombre de la pagina per les prometo que para la proxima la poongo aquí ya que le doy credito a su autora por tan hermosa pagina )

Cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben que aquí estoy

Un saludo…y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. La manzana inoportuna

**You are my fairytale...**

**Capitulo 2: …La manzana inoportuna …**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran se quedo mirándola y después pregunto.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Mi nombre...es...Sakura – dijo pausadamente.

Aun se encontraban demasiado cerca y sus labios casi rozaban los de ella y al percatarse de ello se aparto un poco para poder verla bien. La luz de la luna llena hacia que los ojos esmeralda de la muchacha brillaran con una intensidad incomparable, y sus mejillas se encontraban verdaderamente sonrojadas. Extrañado por sentir una sensación inexplicable al verla, distrajo su mirada al cielo.

Pronto todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, al parecer se acercaba una tormenta, ya que las nubes grises amenazaban con cubrir todo rayo de luz de luna.

Sakura salio rápidamente de la vista del muchacho y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad preocupada por que aquella oscuridad no la cubriera.

Entro al bosque agitadamente, dando gracias porque aun las nubes no cubrieran en su totalidad a la luna y como la vez anterior, justo en el quinto roble se detuvo y recargo su espalda a él desapareciendo al instante.

Syaoran apenas y había podido reaccionar, en cuanto había quitado la mirada de aquella muchacha ella había escapado, no se lograba explicar por que aquella niña tenía la mala costumbre de huir.

Regreso a casa un poco fatigado y cansado de caminar bajo la lluvia que hacia unos minutos había comenzado, al parecer su primo aun no regresaba de aquel bar, así que se alivio de no tener que soportarlo durante la cena.

Terminando su plato, subió a su habitación y en cuanto toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se coloco la ultima bota y salio de su habitación, bajo al comedor y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno. Poco después pregunto por su primo Hauru y los sirvientes respondieron que el joven había regresado bastante tomado la noche anterior por lo que ahora su dolor de cabeza le era insoportable.

Syaoran rió por lo bajo, se alegraba de no haber estado en ese lugar la noche anterior.

Terminando su desayuno, salio con paso decidido al bosque con la esperanza de ver a la que se hacia llamar "Sakura ", era extraño comprender que una muchacha se llamara igual que una flor, nunca había oído que alguien se llamara de esa forma.

Se dirigió al lago en el que la había ayudado a levantarse (para que después saliera corriendo como de costumbre) pero no la encontró. Aun así se acerco al lago y comenzó a jugar con el agua entre los dedos.

- Usted no me dijo su nombre…- susurro una voz detrás de Syaoran. Y al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos que tanto ansiaba volver a ver, sonrió para sus adentros y se coloco en frente de Sakura. La muchacha no se encontraba encapuchada como las últimas veces, sino que se podía apreciar su sedoso cabello rizado color miel y su vestimenta era del mismo color de sus ojos con diminutos cristales incrustados en cada hebra, parecía una túnica, mas no tan enigmática como la de las otras veces, ya que solo cubría del cuello a las rodillas.

- Creo que ayer no me diste tiempo de nada, porque de nuevo saliste corriendo de ahí.

- Lo siento mucho, pero es que recordé que tenia algo muy importante que atender – respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Supongo que podré perdonarte por esta vez y bueno ahora que si podemos hablar tranquilamente me presento, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, por cierto, no creo que debas preocuparte por que yo no saldré huyendo después de decir mi nombre.

- Oh por favor no me juzgue mal, ya que debe saber que yo he venido aquí para poder aclararle el incidente de aquel día, pero me temo que mi gran timidez me ha impedido decírselo en otras ocasiones- finalizo dulcemente.

- ¿Te refieres al incidente de las manzanas?, bueno debo decir que si te he juzgado mal, mas aun así creo que te daré la oportunidad de que me expliques por que lo hiciste.

- Primero que nada debo decirle que yo no acostumbro tomar lo que no es mío, pero cuando ya no hay comida, usted debe entender que la única solución es esa. Mi pueblo se muere de hambre, ya que esas enormes cosas lo destruyen todo y poco a poco nuestros árboles han ido desapareciendo y nos hemos que tenido que arriesgar de esta manera.

- Disculpa, ¿pero de que estas hablando?- preguntó desconcertado Syaoran.

- ¿Que acaso usted no esta enterado de lo que esta sucediendo?

- Lamento decirte que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo.

- Pero, si su propia raza es la que esta ocasionando todo esto! – exclamo Sakura.

- ¿Mi propia raza?, que acaso no somos…-

Syaoran fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido proveniente del lago. Justo en el centro del lago habían comenzado a surgir burbujas, como si algo en el fondo quisiera salir a la superficie.

Sakura miro horrorizada lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Por favor ¡no lo hagas, ya es suficiente, Lo entiendo, pero por favor no!..., lo siento debo irme – finalizo dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

Después de finalizar esa frase desapareció de la vista de Syaoran corriendo desesperadamente al bosque.

Syaoran miro confundido al agua que ya se había calmado, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas al asunto tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder, después se sentó en la fresca hierba mientras su mirada se perdía en el extraño bosque que lo rodeaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran caminaba de regreso por el extenso bosque con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se adentraba más en el bosque. De pronto unos silenciosos sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos. Syaoran salio de sus pensamientos y miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba.

De nuevo seguido por sus impulsos corrió hacia donde se escuchaban esos sollozos y justo detrás de un enorme roble se encontraba ella, aquella muchacha que ponía su mundo de cabeza e incluso hacia que perdiera el sentido de la orientación causando que ahora mismo se encontrara ahí.

Al voltear a ver a Sakura quien sollozaba en el suelo recargada en el árbol se dio cuenta de que aun traía esa extraña vestimenta que la hacia parecer que venia de un lugar totalmente extraño, pero lo que mas le extraño fue ver que Sakura no huía al verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron mas aun así Sakura no paro su llanto, sino que dirigió una mirada de suplica a Syaoran mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Por favor vete…- dijo tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el muchacho preocupado por el rostro lleno de lagrimas que presentaba Sakura.

Syaoran trato de acercarse a ella pero solo causo que la muchacha se alejara y después tropezara con una de las gruesas raíces del roble.

Como siempre sucede, el tiempo no parecía estar de su lado y solo atino a empeorarlo todo comenzando a dejar caer las gotas de lluvia.

- Vamos levántate- dijo Syaoran ofreciéndole una mano a la chica.

Sakura trato de levantarse ayudada por la mano de Syaoran pero le fue imposible, sus piernas no le respondían.

- No puede ser…- dijo silenciosamente preocupada por la situación, olvidando que hacia unos momentos se encontraba llorando- debes irte...

- Vaya, hasta que por fin te olvidaste de toda la formalidad con la que me hablabas, vamos levántate.

.- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – por fin dijo Sakura.

Syaoran se le quedo mirando unos momentos y después se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la levanto en brazos.

- ¡Que estas haciendo!, no por favor, ¡Bájame!

- Si tú no te levantas, yo lo haré, lo siento mucho pero te di muchas oportunidades y no quisiste acceder a ninguna, por lo que me vi obligado a tomar una decisión en tu lugar.

Sakura lo miro con enojo y después estornudo tiernamente.

- ¡Lo ves, Por ser tan terca ahora te has enfermado!, iremos a mi casa y ahí podrás calentarte, le diré a las sirvientas que te presten ropa seca y –

- Por favor, que no se te ocurra sacarme de este bosque, no ahora que esta lloviendo – suplico Sakura interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar.

Syaoran la miro con profunda confusión mas aun así accedió.

- En ese caso…- volvió a poner a Sakura en el suelo y la recargo en el tronco del roble – me quedare aquí hasta que termine la lluvia por que al parecer tu no piensas hacer nada mejor , no es así?

- Tienes mucha razón, pero no es necesario que este aquí conmigo, usted puede irse por que le puede dar un grave resfriado.

- ¡Oh no me digas que comenzaras de nuevo con las formalidades!, además no me iré, creo que aquí estoy mejor que en mi casa.

- Bueno como lo desees…- después de lo dicho Sakura recordó sus piernas y miro a Syaoran con preocupación.

- Y dime, ¿cual fue esta vez la causa de que huyeras?, ¿te asustaron las burbujas en el agua?- comento con sarcasmo Syaoran.

- Pues no, no me asustan las burbujas, y no le puedo decir por que fue que tuve que salir rápidamente.

- Oh ya veo, bueno esta bien, te perdono.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si, que te perdono – pero Sakura seguía mirándolo- te perdono por abandonarme

- ¡Que!, pero…ah! Que frustración, de veras que eres un tanto insoportable – comento Sakura.

- No lo creo, pero no importa, dime podrás explicarme ahora ¿de que hablabas en el lago?

- ¿Acerca de las enormes cosas?, bueno como ya le dije se me hace completamente extraño que usted no este enterado ya que es su raza la que ocasiona todo esto.

- Pero que es ¿"todo esto"?

- ¡La destrucción de los árboles!, que no se dan cuenta que ¡están acabando con todo!

- Sigo sin entender nada.

Sakura miro al cielo y vio que la lluvia había parado, intento levantarse pero nuevamente fue en vano, tenia que mostrárselo para que el lograra comprender de lo que hablaba, pero sin poder levantarse no lo podría llevar a ese lugar.

Lo intento nuevamente….de nuevo…pero no podía.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Debo levantarme para poder mostrártelo.

Syaoran se paro y le extendió una mano a Sakura, ella la tomo pero dudo ya que no creía poder hacerlo mas aun así intento levantarse…y… ¡lo consiguió!, no supo como pero ya estaba de pie.

-¡Vamos! Ahora sígueme.

Sakura se movía con asombrosa agilidad pero Syaoran no se quedaba tan atrás, pasaron varios árboles hasta que Sakura comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y sus pasos se hicieron muy cautelosos.

Justo en frente de ellos había una larga hilera de arbustos que se extendían horizontalmente a los extremos del bosque. Sakura se puso de rodillas y avanzo hacia ellos, después giro e incito a Syaoran para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Esto es a lo que me refiero- dijo Sakura mientras con sus manos abría un hueco entre los arbustos para que pudieran ver que era lo que sucedía del otro lado.

Prácticamente no parecía que fuera otra parte del bosque, ya que todos los árboles se encontraban cortados y enorme maquinas "trabajaban "la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso. A lo lejos un hombre comandaba todo desde lo que se le podría llamar un centro de control.

- Es Hauru…- dijo Syaoran identificando a la persona.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- No…nada, ¿esto es lo que me querías mostrar?, a esto te referías ¿no es así?

- Así es, esas enormes cosas están acabando con el bosque – dijo Sakura.

- Pero…pueden encontrar frutos en otro lugar ¿no?, o bien ay muchos animales que se pueden cazar y pueden servir de fuente de alimento.

- ¡Pero que dices!, ¡matar animales!, ¡eso esta prohibido!, además los árboles que están talando son los que dan manzanas, y es un fruto muy importante en nuestra alimentación, sin el no tenemos energías para- pero decidió guardar silencio

- ¿Para que?... ¿por que te detienes?

- Lo que sucede es que…- Sakura trato de esquivar la mirada de Syaoran, pero para su sorpresa justo atrás de Syaoran había…una manzana.

Syaoran siguió la mirada de la chica y también vio a la manzana que se encontraba a lado de el.

Segundos después la dulce manzana fue tocada por dos manos, que por ser tan pequeña tuvieron que rozarse y después de sentir una mano sobre la otra se separaron de la manzana rápidamente.

Después de aquel roce de manos, ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que una vez mas se encontraban demasiado cerca….casi sus labios se tocaban…

Syaoran se aparto bruscamente de aquella posición y tomo la manzana y se la dio a Sakura.

- ¿Por que es tan importante la manzana para tu pueblo? – pregunto ignorando lo que acababa de suceder.

- No lo se – tambien tratando de ignorar lo sucedido- supongo por que creen que tienen un poder especial escondido, la verdad es que no lo se, pero siempre me han dicho que son de suma importancia.

- Pero, es decir, es solo una simple manzana…- dijo Syaoran desconcertado por las palabras de la chica que afirmaban que la manzana era muy importante para su pueblo, se le hacia una completa tontería.

- No es solo "una simple manzana ", mi madre siempre me lo ha dicho que "desde la mas diminuta flor hasta el árbol mas frondoso puede esconder un poder peculiar que lo hace mágico y diferente"…

--------------------------------------------- Fin de capitulo-----------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos!, si así es aun sigo aquí, aunque no lo crean…..disculpen la tardanza….pero aquí por fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo…

Recuerdan que les debía la pagina de la que saco algunos datos que pongo…..bueno aquí esta es :  una maravillosa pagina que me ayudo en la inspiración de este fic.

Bueno y ahora hablando del capitulo:

"Mi nombre…es Sakura…"…jaja me sonó a Pocahontas…a ustedes no? Jaja hasta después de que acabe el capitulo y lo leí me di cuenta.

Vaya que ahora si le cambien la personalidad a Syaoran a comparación de mis demas fics, bueno de todos modos no creo que sea asi en los siguientes capitulo…ya veremos…

Espero sus comentarios…

Hasta pronto!


	3. La verdad al descubierto

Capitulo 3: La verdad al descubierto

Sin dirección avanzaba entre las espesuras del bosque. A pesar de que sabia que debía llegar tan pronto como pudiese, no apresuraba su paso, en realidad, no quería llegar a ese lugar. La verdad era que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ese bosque.

_Flash Back_

Syaoran se encontraba sentado al pie del lago, lanzando pequeñas piedras al agua con señal de aburrimiento. A su lado estaba Sakura, muy atenta a todo lo que su acompañante hacia; a pesar de que ya era tarde, aun podía aprovechar un poco de la luz del sol sin que la sombra llegara a tocarla.

-Sabes Sakura, no logro entenderte.

Ella se quedo mirando el lago por unos momentos, estaba demasiado distraída como para poder haber escuchado algo. Pero después reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Syaoran le había dicho algo, ya que la miraba esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura inocentemente.

-Te he dicho que…bueno ya no importa-replico Syaoran en un tono un tanto cansado, no recordaba cuantas veces en el día había tenido que repetirle las cosas, aun así decidió continuar-siempre desapareces un poco antes del atardecer, ¿podría saber la causa?

La castaña guardo silencio sin saber muy bien como responder. Miro al horizonte y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Dejemos eso para después. Debo irme.

Syaoran no se molesto en si quiera preguntarle, ya que sabia que la muchacha jamás le respondería. Después vio como ella salía a paso apresurado y se perdía entre los árboles.

_Fin Flash Back _

Había salido apresuradamente de ahí, por que sabía que en poco tiempo el sol comenzaría a ocultarse, pero ahora ya no tenía mucha prisa por llegar.

Estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había pasado el quinto roble en el que debía haberse detenido. Ahora se daba cuenta, que cada vez comenzaba a verse con más frecuencia con Syaoran y a pesar de que era algo que le alegraba, ella sabia que todo eso no podía ser. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y sus labios comenzaron a templar por tratar de contener el llanto. Miro al cielo esperando ver una respuesta a todo lo que le estaba comenzando a suceder. Se pregunto a si misma lo que era correcto, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta y su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera a estallar, por lo que no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta.

El corazón se le acelero al recordar aquel día lluvioso en el que él se había quedado junto a ella para hacerle compañía. No lograba descifrar ese sentimiento tan extraño; tenia miedo pero a la vez se sentía incitada a descubrir que era lo que se escondía detrás de todo eso, lo que la hacia sentir de esa manera.

Cuando por fin salio de sus pensamientos, se encontró totalmente perdida. Aun siendo ella toda una conocedora de aquellos bosques, no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños que provenían de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ella, el pánico la invadió. La verdad era que Sakura no era una chica muy valiente, se asustaba con mucha facilidad. Llevo sus manos a sus orejas y cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando en vano pensar en otra cosa. Sintió una mano tocando su hombro y se congelo por completo.

-Sakura-pronuncio la dueña de aquella mano.

-Sakura, soy yo-volvió a decir la muchacha.

La asustada chica se volvió para ver de quien se trataba y descubrió que la dueña de aquella dulce voz, no era más que su hermana: Tomoyo. Después, logro ver que la chica no iba sola, si no que era escoltada por un gran número de muchachitas, de las cuales pudo distinguir a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

-Eran ustedes-suspiro aliviada Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? Llevo horas buscándote

-Lo siento tanto Tomoyo, pero la verdad es que estaba tan distraída que me perdí y cuando intente regresar comencé a escuchar ruidos extraños y preferí quedarme aquí.

-No te preocupes, por suerte he podido encontrarte. Ahora Sakura, necesito que volvamos cuanto antes, ya que…el rey Clow quiere hablarte.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

_Lo sabían, lo habían sabido todo este tiempo…_

Debió haberse dado cuenta antes, el suceso del lago, las miradas del rey, todo encajaba perfectamente. Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ver a Syaoran por un tiempo, si tan solo…, ahora sabia lo que estaba por venir.

Camino detrás de Tomoyo, no siendo realmente consciente de sus pasos. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al quinto roble. Atravesaron el tronco sin problemas y segundos después ya se encontraban dentro del reino de los bosques.

----------

Nuevamente Syaoran se encontraba recostado en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. No tenia ganas de bajar a comer, ni de levantarse y mucho menos de ver a su primor. Tal vez lo único que le apetecía era ir a ese bosque y perderse en esos ojos verdes. A pesar de que ella no le era del todo sincera, muy dentro de el algo le decía que podía confiar en ella. Sus ojos mostraban un alma pura y una inocencia que jamás creyó llegar a conocer.

Aunque quería saber más de ella, sabía que debía esperar a que ella estuviera lista para contestarle sus preguntas. Pero por desgracia el no era un hombre muy paciente, por lo que siendo victima de la debilidad, salio de su habitación y pronto se encontró fuera de la casa.

----------

La vista era simplemente hermosa. Desde el castillo de cristal se podían apreciar las pequeñas casas que estaban construidas con enormes hojas verdes y se alzaban como árboles con dirección a la burbuja que cubría todo el reino.

Un lago completamente azul los rodeaba, brindándoles toda agua pura y cristalina para sus sembradíos.

Pequeños seres volaban de un lado a otro, felices por estar a salvo bajo la protección de su poderoso rey. Todos cantaban y reían, en sus rostros no existía la crueldad, el odio ni la tristeza. La paz era su mayor tesoro, que por azares del destino los humanos estaban comenzando a irrumpir.

Sakura estaba en el alfeizar de su ventana admirando el bello paisaje y tratando de aspirar todo el aire posible como si aquello le diera fuerzas para enfrentar las acusaciones del rey.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien Tomoyo, te lo prometo-dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su hermana que la miraba con preocupación.

-Solo quiero desearte suerte.

Tomoyo no pudo continuar ya que la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Naoko.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero, Sakura el rey Clow quiere verte-dijo la muchacha.

Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo con un gesto y una sonrisa en sus labios y después acompaño a Naoko hasta la puerta y juntas siguieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la más alta torre del palacio.

-Yo creo que aquí te dejo, además quiero ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para que me ayuden con unas hierbas, suerte.

-Gracias-finalizo Sakura y después se adentro en la habitación que estaba detrás de la gran puerta.

Dentro, tan solo un pequeño tramo la separa del trono donde el rey se sentaba, pero Clow no se encontraba ahí, por el contrario la sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba a lado de ella. Como siempre su mirada se encontraba imperturbable, sus pequeños ojos detrás de sus lentes miraban directamente hacia delante. Debía reconocer que era un hombre muy apuesto, pero su sabiduría siempre la hacia sentirse un tanto incomoda aunque a veces acogida.

Sakura bajo su rostro y lo escondió tras su flequillo no siendo capaz de mirar a su rey a los ojos.

-Supongo que ya sabes por que estas aquí, pequeña Sakura-comenzó.

-Yo solo…yo solo, la verdad es que no tenia intención de hacerlo, lo que sucedió fue que…-hablo rápidamente pero se detuvo ya que no sabia que mas decir.

-Estas conciente, de que si el llegara a verte en tu verdadera forma, tu podrías…

-Lo se-afirmo, entristeciéndose profundamente.

-Sinceramente, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Por si no te has dado cuenta, pequeña Sakura, estas poniendo en peligro muchas vidas y no estas actuando correctamente. Te estas aliando con el enemigo, aquel que esta haciendo que toda la belleza de la naturaleza comience a desaparecer, a morir. Por esa razón, me temo que debo prohibirte que lo veas nuevamente. Y como sabes, no me gusta ni deseo ocultar las cosas, así que te diré, lo que sucederá con ese muchacho de nombre Syaoran Li. No podemos arriesgarnos mas de lo que tu ya has hecho, así que lo único que nos queda es borrar la evidencia de que el te conoció.

-¿De que esta hablando?-tembló su voz y lagrimas salían de sus ojos-no puede hacerle nada, el no ha visto absolutamente nada! Nunca le dije lo que era…simplemente no puede hacerme esto, ¡no puede!

Sakura salio corriendo de la habitación dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. El rey Clow solo se quedo mirándola con profunda serenidad, su rostro daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo, pero sus ojos mostraban mucha compasión por la chica. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, tal vez con el tiempo ella se daría cuenta de que había sido lo mejor.

----------

Sakura corría velozmente por el bosque tomando con fuerza uno de los extremos de su capucha para que su cabeza no fuera descubierta y la oscuridad no la tocara. No sabía realmente a donde iba, y tampoco tenia por seguro que lo encontraría. Se detuvo en seco en medio del mercado del pueblo, ¿A dónde debía ir? Una idea surgió en su cabeza y no dudo en ponerla en práctica. Camino a paso apresurado un pequeño tramo y se encontró en frente del bar en que lo había visto varios días atrás. Lo busco desde la ventana, recorriendo los rostros de cada una de las persona ahí dentro, pero no lo encontró.

No podía darse por vencida aun, pero no sabía donde mas buscar. Miro con interrogación a la luna esperando una respuesta y una corazonada le hizo saber que debía regresar al bosque.

Se giro sobre sus talones y echo a andar por donde había venido; al poco tiempo noto que el viento estaba tomando fuerza y aquella señal le hizo saber que pronto se ejecutaría lo dicho por el rey.

Sus piernas no podían correr más rápido, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara a descansar un momento, pero ella se negaba rotundamente. No pararía hasta encontrar a Syaoran.

Una helada brisa recorrió cada parte de su ser y se sintió desvanecer, pero la esperanza de encontrarlo aun vivía en ella y fue lo que le hizo seguir adelante.

Llego al lago en el que siempre se encontraban y su corazón se alegro al verlo sentado frente al agua. Se impresiono a si misma al descubrir que sus piernas aun podían dar mas y podía llegar hasta el.

Syaoran miraba el agua con interés, tal vez esperando que de ahí saliera esa persona en especial, pero al ver pasar los minutos se convenció de que era prácticamente imposible. Dudo el quedarse por mas tiempo pero al fin cedió a sus instintos y no se movió de ahí durante varias horas.

Hacia unos minutos el tiempo había cambiado radicalmente, el viento se encontraba bastante agitado y además la antes brisa calida era ahora un seco aire helado que entraba en su garganta haciéndolo sentir enfermo.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como alguien se acercaba a el con rapidez. Se levanto de donde estaba y fue al encuentro con la tan esperada visita. Sus ojos brillaron al verla correr hacia el, pero por un momento sintió como el corazón se le paraba al ver el estado en el que venia Sakura.

Ella logro llegar al pie del lago y se coloco justo enfrente de el, con la respiración agitada y la capucha aun cubriéndole gran parte del cuerpo, su corazón no pudo palpitar mas de lo que ya hacia, tanto de la felicidad de haberlo encontrado, como también por haber recorrido casi todo el bosque buscándolo. Su boca simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía demasiado débil.

-Por fin te encontré-dijo con dificultad y de un momento a otro, cayo inerte sobre la hierba como una piedra sin vida.

Syaoran no pudo reaccionar correctamente después de ver como Sakura caía desmayada frente a sus ojos. Después, se arrodillo frente a ella y solo pudo ver su piel pálida como la nieve tras esa gruesa tela que casi le cubría todo el rostro. Se alivio al comprobar que aun respiraba pero se alarmo al descubrir que poco a poco el aire ya no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones.

-----------

Sakura abrió con pesadez sus ojos y miro con extrañeza a su alrededor. La cama en la que se encontraba era extremadamente suave pero no era en la que siempre dormía.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de color crema y el tocador frente a su cama era marrón. Las cortinas impedían que la luz pudiera entrar, por lo que intento levantarse para ir a abrirlas, pero el cuerpo le dolía enormemente así que prefirió desistir. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Quien la había llevado hasta allí?

Tres golpes en la puerta se escucharon y después alguien entro en la habitación. La muchacha no tardo en reconocer al apuesto joven que avanzaba hacia ella con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-Si, gracias, no me sucede nada grave. Pero dime, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Lo siento, pero ayer por la noche te encontré cerca del lago y te desmayaste frente a mis ojos. No podía dejarte allí y como no sabia donde vives opte por traerte a mi casa, debo decirte que te encontrabas muy mal, tu temperatura subía a cada minuto y te costaba gran trabajo respirar. Pero llame a un doctor y el me supo explicar que habías tenido un gran desgaste físico.

-Ya veo-asintió Sakura-disculpa por haberte causado tantos problemas.

-Para nada, de eso no te preocupes. Por cierto, le diré a Meiling que te suba el desayuno.

-¿Meiling?-murmuro la muchacha.

-Si, es mi prima. Ha llegado apenas el día de hoy, me ha dicho que se quedara unos días.

Finalizando esto Syaoran salio por la puerta y Sakura volvió a quedar sola. Pero en pocos minutos una muchacha bastante alegre entro y le llevo el desayuno. Su nombre era Meiling, como le había dicho Syaoran, sus ojos eran rojizos y su cabello negro le llegaba más allá de la media espalda. Era muy agradable y mientras Sakura comía, la chica no paraba de hablar. Las interrogantes que Meiling le hacia eran bastante vergonzosas, primero comenzó preguntándole por amigos pero después siguió con novios y demás; incluso llego a preguntarle si se le hacia apuesto su querido primo Syaoran, a lo que la chica había respondido con un gran sonrojo.

La mañana paso lenta para Sakura pero no muy aburrida. Syaoran y Meiling estaban con ella en todo momento, incluso se podía decir que llegaban a cuidar de ella mas de lo que necesitaba. Charlaron y rieron durante largas horas hasta que Meiling dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas al mercado, dejando a Syaoran y Sakura solos.

Los primeros minutos parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos decía algo, pero después Sakura recordó la causa por lo que lo había ido a buscar.

-Syaoran, tú y yo no nos encontramos por coincidencia ayer en el lago, la verdad es que te estaba buscando.

El joven la miro con paciencia incitándola a continuar.

-Jamás he tenido el valor de contarte la verdad acerca de mi-dijo Sakura jugando nerviosamente con sus manos-en realidad, no me es permitido hablar de eso. Pero ahora…corres un gran peligro.

La voz de la castaña comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, sus labios se tensaron y no pudo continuar más. Syaoran la miro con preocupación, se preguntaba que era lo que la chica intentaba decirle y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar la respuesta.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con comprensión.

-Debes…alejarte de mí, y no hablar de mí a nadie mas-su voz volvió a quebrarse y la chica rompió en llanto.

Syaoran se acerco a la cama y rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos intentando darle consuelo. No sabia que era lo que le estaba sucediendo pero podía entender que la chica lo necesitaba. Lamentablemente el tierno abrazo no duro mucho ya que Meiling entro de un momento a otro sorprendiendo a ambos con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Sakura aparto sus lagrimas rápidamente y sonrió hacia la recién llegada, quien le había traído fresca fruta y gracias al cielo unas deliciosas manzanas que le harían ponerse mejor.

----------

Meiling se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro y Hauru había salido desde muy temprano con unos amigos.

Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor, primeramente gracias a las manzanas y a los cuidados que le habían brindado. No pretendía quedarse en cama todo el día así que se levanto de la cama y se vistió con la ropa que amablemente Meiling le había prestado. El vestido le quedo perfectamente, tal vez un poco largo ya que Meiling era mas alta que ella pero todo lo demás encajaba muy bien en su cuerpo; el color crema del vestido hizo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran enormemente y después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden salio de la habitación.

Recorrió varios pasillos pero no pudo encontrar a Syaoran, aquella conversación la habían dejado al aire y era de suma importancia que ella le afirmara que debían alejarse, realmente no era algo que ella quisiera pero las palabras del rey Clow rondaban su cabeza a cada segundo y la preocupación por la seguridad del muchacho aumentaba cada minuto.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y pudo preguntar a una de las criadas por Syaoran. Después salio al gran jardín, donde se suponía el debería estar. Lo encontró recargado en el tronco de un árbol y antes de acercarse a el, respiro profundamente, tratando de reunir fuerzas para terminar de decirle lo que sucedía.

-Syaoran debo terminar de decirte lo de esta mañana-dijo Sakura acercándose al ambarino.

Syaoran la miro tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos esmeraldas. En todo el maldito día no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que le había dicho. Realmente no sabía como actuar frente a ella sin sonrojarse y decir cosas tontas y de poco interés. Lo que le aliviaba es que la chica era bastante distraída por lo que no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y tenia por seguro que jamás intuiría de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Por que mejor no olvidas eso por un momento. No te encuentras muy bien y es mejor que no te alteres-dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-¡No! Esto es algo de suma importancia y debes escucharme, que no te das cuenta que estas…

Syaoran acabo con los pocos centímetros que los separaban uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Al principio ella pareció no responder, pero después se entrego a aquel beso con la misma ternura con la que el lo hacia.

El apenas roce de labios comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso cada vez. Syaoran la sujeto por los hombros, atrayéndola mas hacia el y Sakura subía sus manos hacia la nunca de el intentando no caer de la emoción que sentía en su interior.

El sol empezaba a esconderse, el atardecer estaba por acabar y la noche pronto cubriría todo.

Pero poco les importaba a aquellas dos personas enlazadas en un tímido beso que hacia que se olvidaran de todo el mundo exterior.

En poco tiempo la oscuridad comenzó a sentirse encima de ellos pero Sakura pudo percatarse de eso cuando ya era muy tarde. Intento terminar con el beso, pero todo fue en vano, Syaoran no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

-Por favor…déjame…ir-dijo entrecortadamente tratando de separarse de los labios que la tenían aprisionada.

La sombra comenzo a extenderse por todo el jardin y por fin pudo alejarse unos centímetros de Syaoran, pero para ese tiempo la sombra tambien la habia cubrido a ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener un resplandor muy extraño, una luz plateada que se extendía por todo su ser. Syaoran intento decir algo pero ella lo silencio aferrandose a el como si fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

-No…por favor no mires, no mires-suplico la joven

Syaoran la miro un tanto extrañado y confuso, pero a la vez muy asustando, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El cuerpo de Sakura siguió resplandeciendo e iluminando gran parte del jardín. Ella seguía aferrada a su cuello acabando con cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos. Se tenso de un momento a otro y después dos cosas extrañas comenzaron a elevarse tras su espalda, eran de un color casi transparente y parecían dos pedazos de tela. Se alzaron con dirección a los cielos pero no alcanzaron mas que un poco mas de altura que la de la joven. Syaoran la soltó al instante como si estuviera tocando fuego.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, con el corazón palpitándole como si se le quisiera salir del mismo cuerpo, intento buscar la mirada de Syaoran pero el estaba perdido en lo que estaba en su espalda…sus alas. Las miraba impresionado como si no diera crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, después poso sus ojos en los de ella y la miro como si fuera una perfecta extraña.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto secamente el muchacho.

-Yo puedo explicarlo…tan solo-dijo la joven acercándose un poco a Syaoran, pero el se aparto de ella como si temiera derretirse al simple contacto con su cuerpo.

-No…por favor-continuo Sakura-yo no quería, ¡tú nunca debiste haber visto esto! Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, de que el anochecer estaba por venir, por favor Syaoran confía en mi, yo soy en realidad-pero se detuvo y no acabo la frase, no sabia si seria lo correcto decirle la verdad de su naturaleza. Lo medito por unos segundos y después lo miro a los ojos. El alma se le callo a los pies, Syaoran la miraba con decepción y con un vacío irreconocible en sus ojos, su mirada era penetrante y amarga. Después, sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

De nuevo, el tiempo no estaba de su lado y la lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando no solo su cuerpo si no toda su alma de esa agua fría y gris. Sakura se quedo parada, como si fuera una estatua, como si la vida se le hubiera ido en menos de dos segundos. Después se echo a llorar y su llanto se escucho silencioso, como una caricia, tan triste que no era capaz de gritar. Se encogió hasta las rodillas y se perdió en sus pensamientos y en lo que le quedaba de consciencia.

----------Fin del capitulo----------


	4. Revelaciones y Complicaciones

Capitulo 4: Revelaciones y Complicaciones

Aun se podían apreciar las gotas de lluvia que caían desde el cielo como si pudieran entender su profunda tristeza. Jamás debió de haber ido a buscar a Syaoran, tal vez así el nunca hubiera descubierto su identidad. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando y su memoria no le estaba ayudando mucho ya que solo le mostraba recuerdos en los que Syaoran aparecía…desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sus huidas cada vez que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el día de la lluvia y de aquella manzana tan inoportuna, hasta el beso que tan solo unas horas antes había sucedido. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino fuera tan cruel como para dejar que sucediera todo aquello? No encontraba explicación alguna y además, el frio de la noche comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo haciéndola titiritar. Se abrazo a si misma tratando de darse consuelo, estaba recargada contra la corteza del gran árbol del jardín y sus hermosas alas habían perdido ese brillo que las hacia tan características de entre las demás. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el la había descubierto. Poco le importaban las consecuencias hacia su propia persona ya que lo que realmente la tenia angustiada era la decepción el los ojos de Syaoran y además lo que el rey Clow le haría al joven muchacho cuando se enterara de que la había visto en su forma natural. Por primera vez en esa noche deseo estar nuevamente junto a su hermana Tomoyo, no quería estar sola en esto, no sabia como afrontarlo. Recordó con tristeza el momento en que se despidió de ella…pero ahora sabía que tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver.

_Flash Back_

Sakura entro con los ojos llorosos a la habitación donde Tomoyo ya la esperaba.

-¿¡Pero que fue lo que ocurrió!?

Sakura intento no mirar a su hermana, no tenia fuerzas para contarle lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando Tomoyo se acerco a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar como una niña desconsolada.

-Tranquilízate Sakura, cuéntame que es lo que sucedió-le dijo con voz dulce después de varios minutos de consolarla.

-Jamás te lo conté. Lo siento tanto, realmente no le tome mucha importancia, además de que creía que…podría causarte problemas. Pero es que, he estado viéndome con…un humano.

Tomoyo no hizo gesto alguno como tampoco emitió ningún sonido de sorpresa, después de todo ella ya lo sabia pero prefirió quedarse callada y dejar a Sakura desahogarse con tranquilidad.

-Todo empezó como una simple curiosidad, es decir, yo creí que todo iba salir bien…-se detuvo por un momento para secarse las lagrimas de los ojos-pero después lo empecé a frecuentar cada vez mas y…el accedió, pero Tomoyo! Yo no creí que esto podría llegar a ser peligroso para todos ustedes…yo tan solo…

-Calma Sakura, no has hecho nada malo. Tal vez has entendido mal al rey Clow, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo.

-Hubieras visto su cara Tomoyo, se veía tan decidido y tan decepcionado. Jamás me perdonara el que me haya involucrado tanto con un humano. ¡Tu sabes lo mucho que los odia! Y además para el lo mas importante es mantener su reino a salvo, no por mi dejara que su gente este en peligro de muerte.

-Sakura, insisto en que has entendido mal. Tan solo te has visto un par de veces con ese muchacho, no ha sucedido nada y si el no te ha visto en tu forma natural no hay peligro.

-Pero…yo se que le van a hacer algo. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. No puedo dejarlo solo, si supieras que…-pero no continuo y rápidamente cambio de tema-es decir, el es un buen hombre, es amable, un poco arrogante debo confesar pero tiene buen corazón.

Tomoyo se quedo mirando a su hermana con profunda ternura, en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña hermana estaba enamorada de ese humano.

-¡Pero sígueme contando! Que me has dejado intrigada, después de todo, se que es un hombre muy apuesto-siguió Tomoyo con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios que causo que la pobre chica se sonrojara.

-¡Basta Tomoyo que me estas poniendo nerviosa! No sucedió nada de lo que tu mente pudo haber imaginado. Solo somos amigos…pero el rey Clow cree que es una amenaza, pero yo se que Syaoran no tiene nada que ver con las horrorosas cosas que destruyen los arboles del bosque. Se lo mostré y el quedo tan sorprendido como yo cuando las vi por primera vez-continuo, y después hizo una pausa tratando de poner su mente en orden-Por cierto¿como es que sabes que Syaoran es un hombre apuesto?-pregunto con curiosidad Sakura.

-Pues con nada más verte la cara me lo has dicho todo-respondió ocultando tras una sonrisa los nervios que había sentido al escuchar aquella pregunta, no podía confesarle a su hermana que algunas veces ella la había seguido para cerciorarse de que no le sucediera nada malo.

Sakura camino a la ventana, un poco más tranquila que hacia unos momentos, y miro tras el cristal, en verdad extrañaría todo aquello.

-Tomoyo, hoy mismo me iré del reino.

Su comprensiva hermana se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, de alguna forma había intuido que Sakura haría algo semejante a aquello algún día. Por una parte se sintió verdaderamente triste, la extrañaría demasiado, pero por otro lado estaba segura de que seria feliz donde quiera que fuera.

-Entonces debemos preparar algo para que te lleves, un poco de ropa, fruta, hierbas y todo lo demás. ¡Vamos! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo, debo irme cuanto antes. En este momento Syaoran esta corriendo un grave peligro, tengo que alertarlo.

-Sakura, debes tener mucho cuidado. Hace varios días que no tenemos manzanas y frutos que nos den energía, podrías caer gravemente enferma-afirmo Tomoyo con preocupación.

-No importa, todo estará bien. Debo irme ya.

Tomoyo la ayudo a colocarse la capa, después de todo la luna no estaba completamente en su fase de luna llena y cualquier rayo podría afectarla estando en su identidad falsa.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor-suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te extrañare. Prometo volver, y…Tomoyo, cuídate mucho.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron con cariño y después dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas que pronto quitaron de su rostro para no mostrar debilidad ante la otra. Sakura se despidió un tanto triste de su amada amiga y hermana. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era escapar sin ser vista.

_Fin de Flash Back_

La lluvia ya había cesado, pero Sakura seguía bajo el árbol intentado sentir esa protección que tanto anhelaba. Miro a la casa que tan solo tenía una de sus luces prendidas, supo entonces que en la sala se encontraba Syaoran. Tal vez el también la estaba pasando muy mal. En realidad se había molestado mucho al descubrir su verdadera identidad, pero lo que no sabía era que lo mejor hubiera sido que ese momento jamás hubiera existido.

----------

Se encontraba mirando con interés el fuego de la chimenea después de moverse con inquietud en el sofá. No podía evitar pensar en lo recién ocurrido. Todo parecía tan…irreal. ¿Quién era en realidad esa chica que se hacia llamar Sakura? No sabia de donde venia, quienes eran sus familiares, cuales eran sus costumbres…pero aun así se había convertido en una persona muy cercana a el. Se sentía en un terreno desconocido, nunca había dejado que alguien tuviera tan estrecha relación con el, claro con la excepción de Meiling pero ella era un caso aparte, y de repente se había encontrado con esa niña en el mercado y de un momento a otro se frecuentaban. ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de analizarlo, de darse cuenta que estaba dejando que Sakura se acercara cada vez mas a el. Y que decir de el mismo, siempre pensaba en ella e incluso había salido a buscarla desesperado por volver a verla.

-¿Que me esta sucediendo?-susurro para si mismo.

-Vaya, vaya…miren nada mas. El pequeño Syaoran tiene problemas. ¿Qué te sucede primito? Siempre creí que eras una persona muy segura de si mismo-dijo irónicamente Hauru, quien hacia unos minutos había entrado a la sala.

En ese momento Syaoran no estaba de muy buen humor para escuchar las estupideces de su primo, así que se limito a pretender que no lo escuchaba.

-¿Pero que sucede Syaoran? No crees que deberías contarme tus problemas, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-continuo Hauru, causando que la irritación de su primo se elevara peligrosamente-por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte¿Quién es esa bella chica a la que trajiste el día anterior? Digo por que si no te interesa, tal vez yo podría…

Hauru fue interrumpido por la mano de Syaoran apretando su camisa. Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Sakura, Syaoran había tenido suficientes motivos para darle una buena paliza a su odiado primo. Se quedo mirándolo, disfrutando como Hauru se estremecía de miedo al sentir que muy pronto acabaría con un buen golpe en la cara.

-Eh…claro que si tu tienes algo con esa chica. Di...digo por mi no hay ningún problema. Cálmate Syaoran era una pequeña broma-tartamudeo con nerviosismo.

Para suerte de Hauru, Syaoran se planteo de nuevo darle un buen golpe. Aligero la tensión con la que apretaba su camisa y finalmente se separo varios metros de el.

-Quiero que te quede claro, no te puedes acercar a Sakura-añadió con voz ronca y decidida. Después se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

----------

-No puedo permanecer ni un minuto mas aquí-dijo para si misma Sakura mientras corría entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Minutos antes, mientras aun se encontraba recargada en el árbol, había visto como Syaoran salía al jardín pero no para consolarla ni mucho menos. Solo se limito a verla con una mirada reprobatoria y una profunda confusión en sus ojos, como si estuviera decidiendo en aceptar que ella era real o no. Después de esto, no pudo soportar más su mirada y salió corriendo fuera de la casa sin un rumbo definido. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la zona donde los humanos se dedicaban a acabar con los arboles y sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda. Giro sobre sus talones y distinguió a la persona que la había ayudado numerosas veces cada vez que se metía en un problema.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura.

-De un modo u otro sabia que regresarías-respondió con una sonrisa enigmática tan característica de el-puedo ver que no has cuidado muy bien tus queridas alas.

-¿Que? Ah, si bueno, prácticamente he estado bajo la lluvia casi toda la noche. Pero no pude soportar mas estar ahí y ya no se a donde mas ir…no puedo regresar al castillo, tu padre se daría cuenta de todo y…

-El ya lo sabe, pero no creo que haga nada al respecto. Después de todo, el mayor peso cae sobre ti.

-Pero¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que le suceda nada, por favor Eriol tienes que ayudarme.

-Tranquilízate Sakura, pero yo no estoy hablando del humano. Me refiero a ti.

Sakura bajo la cabeza, sabía a que se refería. Eriol, siendo el hijo del rey Clow, había heredado su gran capacidad de entendimiento y conocía muy bien a Sakura.

-Eso no me importa, el no tiene por que saberlo. No hay forma de evitarlo. Es mi castigo por haber traicionado a mi gente.

-No digas eso, no has traicionado a nadie. Solo tuviste una equivocación, no somos seres perfectos aun cuando se nos haya brindado el don de la magia-dijo con aparente tranquilidad y después continuo-Sakura, si hay una forma de evitarlo, es un hechizo complicado pero tal vez resulte y puedas salvarte.

----------

Después de largas horas de insomnio se había dado cuenta que todo lo que habían compartido no podía terminar de una manera tan estúpida. Tal vez ese pensamiento fue el que lo empujo a que se levantara, se vistiera y después buscara a Sakura en su habitación. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que no se encontraba ahí, lo poco que la conocía le había ayudado a entender que la chica se había sentido verdaderamente mal después de que la descubriera. Continuo buscándola por toda la casa, pero no la encontró. Recordó haberla visto correr fuera del jardín pero pensó que en unas horas regresaría. Por lo visto, había pensado mal. Se maldijo a si mismo antes de salir por la puerta. Siempre el tenia que ir a buscarla.

Corrió por las estrechas calles, paso por el mercado, busco en el bar que por supuesto estaba cerrado, paso nuevamente por los puestos donde las manzanas eran vendidas todos los días. Pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡Maldita sea¡Donde estas Sakura!-grito y su voz hizo eco entre la oscuridad. Aun faltaban varias horas para que el sol comenzara a salir. Por segunda vez en la noche, las gotas de lluvia hicieron acto de presencia, en esos meses del año eran muy comunes. Syaoran continuo corriendo, no sabia a donde se dirigía, solo apresuro su paso y avanzo.

-Jamás debí de haberla juzgado, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella como para molestarme por que no me lo haya contado. Después de todo, no somos nada, ella no me debe nada, tan solo somos…-pero antes de finalizar la frase levanto los ojos del suelo y la vio. Estaba como perdida en su propio mundo mirando a ningún lugar. La lluvia la había empapado por completo y el pelo mojado le enmarcaba el rostro resaltando sus bellas facciones.

-¿Cuántas veces mas tendré que encontrarte bajo la lluvia?-pregunto entre agitado y aliviado, con la voz entre cortada por tanto correr.

Sakura sonrió tristemente.

-Tal vez es el cielo quien no quiere que estemos juntos y por eso manda su lluvia para que tardemos en encontrarnos-dijo Sakura en un tono muy bajo en el que apenas logro oírla.

-Pues yo creo que más bien se entristece cada vez que nos separamos

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, apenas y se atrevían a respirar. Pero cuando tanta indiferencia se hizo tan incomoda como para soportar, Sakura decidió hablar.

-Yo…eh…lo que presenciaste fue…

-Shh…no es el momento. Después tendrás tiempo para explicármelo-le dijo y después con un poco de miedo e inseguridad avanzo hacia ella y sin dudarlo un segundo más la rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente.

Por un momento Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, acurrucada entre los brazos de ese humano, aquel que le había robado el alma y el corazón. Después, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, lo mejor era que el supiera toda la verdad y ya no hubiera mas secretos entre los dos. Así, tal vez el le perdonaría.

-Syaoran, creo que es ahora cuando debes enterarte de todo-diciendo esto se separo de el y lo miro fijamente tratando de pedirle perdón con una simple mirada.

-No es necesario, yo puedo esperar a que tú estés lista para confiármelo.

-No puedo esperar mas, es lo mejor, por favor escúchame.

Syaoran asintió silenciosamente y se dispuso a escucharla. Por fin todo aquel misterio que envolvía a Sakura seria revelado.

-Yo no soy un ser humano-comenzó con voz insegura-soy un ser que para ustedes no existe.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto tratando de comprender.

-Para ustedes los humanos…las hadas son creaturas fantásticas y etéreas. Pero la verdad es que somos protectoras de la naturaleza, y de hecho muy pocas de nosotras tenemos alas. Antes de morir, mi madre me conto que en los relatos medievales las hadas aparecían relacionadas con encantamientos y hechizos, conocedoras del poder y las virtudes de las palabras, las leyendas y las hierbas. También me dijo que en esos tiempos las hadas y los humanos no vivían con indiferencia, sino que se ayudaban mutuamente y se respetaban para que juntos pudieran vivir en armonía. Pero poco a poco fueron olvidándose de los bosques y los lagos y comenzaron a carecer de la razón y el entendimiento por la naturaleza, así que no nos quedo más remedio que escondernos y pronto nos convirtieron en tan solo un mito.

Tanta información dada de un solo golpe era demasiado para la mente de Syaoran. Se quedo unos minutos sin decir nada, asimilando cada una de las palabras dichas por Sakura.

-Pero¿donde viven? Yo conozco este bosque demasiado bien y jamás he visto ninguna aldea ni nada por el estilo-pregunto Syaoran, aun un poco confundido.

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro antepasados lograron crear con su magia y sabiduría un mundo paralelo a este, que a simple vista no se puede apreciar, si no que debes de cruzar un portal que te lleve a el.

-Y… ¿por que siempre tienes que irte antes del atardecer?-pregunto con ansias lo que tanta curiosidad le había dado por saber durante todos esos días.

-Bueno…es un poco complicado de explicar, pero…lo que sucede es que cuando la sombra nos llega a tocar en su mundo volvemos a nuestra verdadera identidad. Justo como pasó el día de hoy mientras tú y yo…-se detuvo apenada al recordar el suceso-bueno, el caso es que si ustedes los humanos nos llegan a ver de esta forma, nosotras podemos…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Podemos… morir.

Aquellas dos palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Syaoran se había quedado atónito, sin palabras. Poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a surtir efecto en el y sintió un fuerte vacio en el estomago, algo que le quemaba por dentro y que lo hacia sentirse mal, miserablemente mal. Una furia incontenible se apodero del de un momento a otro, una desesperación contra la cual no podía luchar. Tomo a Sakura de los hombros bruscamente y pudo ver como ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que te viera¡Por que maldita sea!...Lo pudiste haber evitado… ¡Jamás debiste de haberme ido a buscar!-le grito en plena cara.

Sakura se quebró en sus brazos, no pudo soportarlo más y dejo escapar su llanto. Syaoran la abrazo y la atrajo así si mismo. La castaña lloro amargamente, con impotencia, con tristeza, con demasiados sentimientos mezclados que no supo expresar más que por medio de las lágrimas.

-¿No hay manera de que se pueda impedir?

-No lo se…jamás sentí curiosidad por saber mas acerca de esto. Nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí-admitió con tristeza-pero, no importa ya, no podemos hacer nada. Lo único importante eres tu, si el rey se llega a enterar de que me has visto puede hacerte daño. Además piensa que tú eres uno de los humanos que esta causando todo ese desastre en el bosque.

-Espera¿de que hablas¿Te refieres a lo que me mostraste el otro día?...Pero tu sabes que no es así¿verdad?

-Lo se, pero el no me cree.

-El hombre que dirige todo eso…es mi primo Hauru. Estoy completamente seguro, lo pude reconocer desde los arbustos aquel día-se detuvo por un momento pensando que podía hacer-hablare con el, le exigiré que termine con todo esto. El bosque no puede ser destruido de esa manera, pronto puede haber derrumbes, el terreno no es muy seguro.

-Por favor haz todo lo posible por detenerlo-suplico Sakura.

Ya nadie dijo nada más hasta que el sol asomo sus rayos y las alas de Sakura se escondieran tras su espalda. No se movieron ni un centímetro, así se quedaron durante mucho tiempo, fundidos en ese abrazo que desearían jamás romper.

**----------**

El suelo comenzó a temblar peligrosamente y algunas cosas se cayeron del tocador. La pobre Meiling se levanto asustada de su cama y cayo al suelo de golpe. El temblor duro solo unos segundos pero se sintió muy fuerte. Se dirigió a la ventana y pudo ver como todos los sirvientes de la casa salían a las calles para ver que era lo que había sucedido. Se cambio rápidamente de ropa y bajo al recibidor donde vio a un Syaoran bastante enojado.

-¡Donde esta Hauru¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-gritaba a uno de los sirvientes.

-No…no lo se señor. El joven Hauru salió desde muy temprano y como es su costumbre, no dijo a donde iba.

Syaoran, molesto, salió a zancadas del recibidor y pidió uno de los caballos del establo. Pronto salió de la casa montado en el caballo con increíble rapidez. Cuando apenas Meiling iba a preguntar que le sucedía a Syaoran, escucho un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba. Poco después, una adolorida Sakura bajaba por las escaleras un tanto distraída.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Meiling a la recién llegada.

-Si, lo siento. Es que me enrede con las sabanas de la cama y cuando intente levantarme…yo…me caí- respondió avergonzada.

-¿Quieres decir que no sentiste el temblor?

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah si! No, por supuesto que lo sentí, precisamente por eso fue que tuve el problema con las sabanas. Y a todo esto¿Dónde esta Syaoran?

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber. Salió muy enojado de aquí después de que sucediera el temblor y no encontrara a Hauru.

Después de un breve momento de reflexión, Sakura pudo entrelazar las cosas y sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Instintivamente salió de la casa y corrió por el amplio jardín hasta salir a las calles, se llevo las manos al pecho y silenciosamente rogo por que a Syaoran no le fuera a suceder nada.

----------Fin de capitulo----------

**Notas de autora: **

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Lo pude terminar…lo se, no con la puntualidad que había prometido, pero no me pueden negar que cada vez mejoro mas en cuanto al tiempo de actualización, verdad? Jajaja…

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capitulo, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten

Cada vez se pone mas interesante…y bien…quien ha podido entender la ultima parte? Vamos hagan sus propias conclusiones y veamos quien tuvo la mas acertada en el próximo capitulo,si?

Pfff…bueno ahora, creo que les debo decir que tengo una mala noticia…(…yo se que les habia dicho que seria mas puntual en las actualizaciones y que serian cada 15 dias, pero la verdad es que voy muy atrasada en mi fic de Orgullo y Diferencias, por lo que necesito tiempo para poder terminar el siguiente capitulo y además debo un side story…asi que como podrán ver tengo bastante trabajo. El capitulo 5 no les puedo asegurar cuando lo tendré listo…lo siento mucho…y digo lo mismo para las/los lectores de mi otro fic : Dos maneras de vivir, un sentimiento en común…eso si, como habia dicho para primeros de noviembre estará su capitulo correspondiente pero de ahí al siguiente, no se cuanto pueda tardar. Espero que puedan entender, por que además tengo encima los exámenes de admisión a la prepa y no cuento con mucho tiempo libre S

Cualquier cosa los mantendré informados mediante mi profile, asi que estén pendientes

Un beso y abrazo enorme a todos!

Los quiere,

Christelle


	5. La vida es en verdad corta

Capitulo 5: La vida es en verdad corta

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho, estaba nerviosa. Desde la mañana Syaoran había salido a quien sabe dónde, ya había pasado la hora de comida y estaba por entrar la noche. La casa estaba sumida en completo silencio, ni siquiera la voz de Meiling podía escucharse. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y una sirvienta anunció la llegada de una visita para Sakura.

-¿Sabes de quien se trata?-inquirió la castaña a la criada.

-No señorita, se negó a darme su nombre, pero la espera abajo.

En cuanto llegó al piso de abajo unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello y la estrecharon con cariño.

-¡Sakura¡Estas bien!-gritó eufórica la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?...Espera, vamos a la sala. Shiori déjanos solas-se dirigió a la sirvienta, quien asintió con un gesto y se retiró.

Rápidamente Sakura condujo a su hermana a la sala y ambas se sentaron en un amplio sofá verde.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Pero Sakura, que no ves que he estado muy preocupada por ti! Eriol me ha contado como estuviste la noche pasada y no podía dejar de venir.

Al escuchar aquello, Sakura no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas que confirmaron lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-¡Entonces es cierto¡El te ha descubierto!-chilló con angustia-Eso quiere decir que haz perdido tus alas.

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia el suelo intentando tomar aire para hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

-¡Oh Sakura, esto nunca debió de haber pasado!-se soltó llorando Tomoyo en el regazo de su querida hermana.

Jamás había visto llorar a su hermana de esa manera y de algún modo Sakura se sintió culpable. No podía hacer nada, su destino estaba marcado ya y pronto ella…

-Sakura…te das cuenta de que tú…

-Si Tomoyo, lo sé. Solo le he dicho a Syaoran que podemos morir, jamás le mencione que sería en…

-¿Quieres decir que aun no le has dicho que-tomó aire antes de continuar-que morirás en veinticinco días?-se le quebró la voz y volvió a llorar.

Sakura mantenía su semblante tranquilo, aunque por dentro podía sentir el miedo acechándola y la muerte muy cerca de ella.

**----------**

Por fin iba devuelta a casa. Hauru se había quedado en su "trabajo", si es como se le podía llamar a aquello. Estaba completamente cansado y sólo dejaba que el caballo lo guiara. Ya era muy tarde, la oscuridad caía sobre sus hombros y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su amada Sakura.

_Flash Back_

Syaoran paró en seco al caballo causando que relinchara ruidosamente y que todos los trabajadores lo voltearan a ver.

-¿De dónde ha sacado tantos hombres?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

A lo lejos, los ojos de Hauru se dilataron indicando sorpresa. El parecido entre ambos primos era increíble. Lo único que los podía llegar a diferenciar notoriamente era la sinceridad mostrada en los ojos de cada uno.

Hauru alzó las cejas incrédulo y se acercó lentamente a su primo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó tratando de sonar inocente.

-Se ha sentido un temblor en todo el pueblo, quiero que termines con esto ya-respondió con todo severo.

Hauru se carcajeó ruidosamente aclarando que no entendía de qué hablaba.

-No es ninguna broma Hauru, estas terminando con todos los arboles que hay. Estas destrozando cada de detalle de la naturaleza que hay aquí.

-Y… ¿me podrías explicar e l por qué ahora te interesas tanto en estos inútiles arboles¿Acaso tu amada niña te ha inculcado tal amor por la naturaleza?

-Y si así lo fuera, no creo que te importe mucho-agregó Syaoran con sus ojos centellantes fijos en él.

-Vaya, así es. Querida primo pierdes tu tiempo aquí, mejor vete-dijo Hauru con un ademan de estar arrojando algo al aire con la mano izquierda y después se giró dispuesto a irse.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado-interfirió el ambarino en su camino-quiero que termines con esto.

_Fin de Flash Back_

**----------**

-Ya sólo le quedan veintitrés días.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó el único hijo de Clow.

-Para mí ya nada es un secreto Eriol. Tu bien sabes que ya soy viejo pero mi sabiduría no envejece, al contrario, aumenta día con día. Y el que la pequeña Sakura no me haya dicho nada no significa que no me fuera a enterar, debes saber que tengo mis propios medios-respondió el rey Clow.

-¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-Realmente no puedo hacer nada. Ella fue la que se vio descubierta y según las reglas de nuestro pueblo no debemos ayudar a aquellos que nos han traicionado.

-En ese caso, si yo la ayudo me convertiré en un traidor-razonó Eriol-bueno, en ese caso, como simple instrucción en el tema ¿me puedes decir que se debe seguir para que tenga posibilidades de vivir?-insistió mirando con suspicacia a su padre.

-Esta bien.

**----------**

Tomoyo se encontraba mas tranquila después de haber hablado con su querida hermana. No por eso se le quitaba la preocupación de lo que había confirmado. Según sabia sólo le quedaban veintitrés días a Sakura. Se seguía negando a creerlo, no quería aceptarlo…en verdad no podía.

Se encontraba descansado en el alfeizar de la ventana cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta y vio entrar a Eriol.

-Tus alas se ven especialmente bellas esta noche.

-Te lo agradezco. Es una lastima que tu hayas nacido sin ellas-se lamentó la amatista.

-Estoy mucho mejor sin ellas, debo admitir-diciendo esto se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Que... ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?-se ruborizó.

-Nada que tú no me hayas permitido.

Tomoyo rio por lo bajo y después añadió-Sabes perfectamente como salirte con la tuya ¿no es así?

-Puede ser, pero contigo me ha sido realmente difícil. Apenas el mes pasado me permitiste acercarme más de un metro a ti. ¿No será que te intimido, querida Tomoyo?

-No tengo ninguna razón para temerte-sonrió satisfecha y después se alzó en puntillas para depositar un delicado beso en los labios de su amado.

-Hoy realmente me ha ido bien-dijo después del beso.

-No te confíes, porque esto tardará en repetirse.

Eriol suspiró largamente y después se alejó del delicado cuerpo de la muchacha. Fue a donde antes Tomoyo había estado meditando y se quedó contemplando el paisaje de las afueras del castillo.

-Amo este lugar, a cada persona, cada creatura-murmuró un tanto resignado.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó con voz preocupada la hermana de Sakura.

-No te mentiré. Si me encuentro mal, es la primera vez que tengo que decidir entre dos cosas que a la larga no me convendrán. Quisiera ayudar a tu hermana, Tomoyo, en serio que quisiera ayudarla, pero…

-No puedes defraudar a tu pueblo.-finalizó la frase.

-Es verdad. Pero tampoco quiero defraudarte a ti, además Sakura a sido amiga mía desde la infancia y no la abandonaré por el simple hecho de que ¡mi padre lo hará!-se exaltó.

-Tú sabrás que es lo correcto, pero no quiero que pienses que me decepcionarás si no la ayudas. Te entiendo, y si yo pudiera la ayudaría pero no tengo los conocimientos sufi…

Eriol había avanzado a zancadas hasta darle el alcance a Tomoyo y había puesto uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-Yo le diré como hacerlo. De eso no te preocupes.

-Pero acabas de decir que-

-Ya lo decidí, mañana por la mañana iré a la casa de los Li. Y Tomoyo¿me harías el favor de poder llevarme hasta allá?

-¡Desde luego que si!

**----------**

Meiling le había prestado un lindo camisón para que lo usara para dormir. Pero ahora no podía conciliar el sueño, Syaoran aun no llegaba y ya había pasado la hora de la cena. La gran ventana que decoraba su cuarto estaba abierta dejando entrar el más puro aire.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**__**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**__**I'm awake in the infinite cold**__**But You sing to me over and over and over again**_

Los rizos del cabello de Sakura se movían conforme la brisa entraba y salía del cuarto, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho la hacían parecer disgustada. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de ahí, pensando una vez mas en lo ocurrido hace dos noches, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su cuarto hacia dos escasos segundos y ahora estaba detrás de ella. Syaoran la rodeó lentamente por la cintura recargando su barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?-preguntó con la voz apagada Sakura.

-¿Por qué si es de noche, no te haz convertido?-respondió con una pregunta.

-Después de que me descubriste…ya no podré convertirme más. He perdido mis alas.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada uno preocupándose por el otro. No querían compartir sus miedos para no herir al otro pero la angustia los consumía por dentro.

_**So I lay my h**__**ead**__** back down**__**And I lift my hands**__****__**and**__** pray to be only Yours**__**I pray to be only Yours**__**I know now you're my only hope**_

-¿Estas segura de que no hay una forma de…?

-No, no la hay. Eriol me había dicho que tal vez podría salvarme, pero desde aquella vez no lo he vuelto a ver, así que debe ser porque su padre se lo ha prohibido-respondió entendiendo la pregunta de Syaoran.

-No quiero perderte…-susurró en su oído.

-Es algo inevitable, por mas que quiera no encuentro salida-se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dijo estrechándola con fuerza-dime de que manera puedo hacer para que no te vayas de mi.

-Syaoran…-comenzó a llorar-solo me quedan veintitrés días de vida. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**__**Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing**__**and laughing again**__**When it feels like my dreams are so far**__**Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again**_

El corazón le dejó de palpitar, sus ojos color ámbar perdieron por un momento ese brillo que los caracterizaba. Sintió que sus fuerzas se iban apagando conforme los segundos pasaban.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó en seco.

-Yo…yo-se le entrecortaba la voz y no podía hablar, el llanto hacia todo mas difícil-yo no quería que te preocuparas-se quedó callada por un momento-Syaoran tengo tanto miedo.

___**So I lay my head back down**__**And I lift my hands and pray**__**To be only yours**__****__**I pray to be only yours**__**I know now you're my only hope**_

Syaoran la giró para encontrarse con ella de frente, después solo la apretó contra sí y la beso con furia y dolor. La palabra "veintitrés" retumbaba en su mente como un martillo haciendo su corazón más pequeño y su respirar más irregular. Parecía como si ella fuera lo que lo mantenía de pie y que si no la besaba no podría vivir.

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, Syaoran seguía moviendo sus labios contra los suyos y la sujetaba con fuerza. El era su sustento, todo su mundo, su vida. Tenia tanto miedo, no podía negarlo, por eso dejaba que el beso tomara su curso, por eso quería que el la siguiera sosteniendo, porque el era su única esperanza.

_**I give You my destiny**__**I'm giving You all of me**__**I want Your symphony**__**Singing in all that I am**__**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

Se separaron despacio, volviendo con dolor a la realidad. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y esa simple mirada bastó más que mil palabras. La preocupación, el dolor, la angustia, todo desapareció en un instante al verse sumidos en aquel encuentro, diciéndose con la pura mirada cuanto anhelaban que el otro estuviera bien. Sakura abrazó a Syaoran por la cintura dejando que el también la abrazara, volvieron a unir sus cuerpos como aquella noche de lluvia, volvieron a dejar llevarse por el momento y por los sentimientos.

_**So I lay my head back down**__**And I lift my hands and pray**__**To be only yours**__**I pray to be only yours**__**I pray to be only yours**__**I know now you're my only hope**_

_**Canción: Only Hope**_

_**Mandy Moore**_

-No te vayas-dijo él.

-No me dejes-respondió ella.

**----------**

-¿Si?-preguntó la sirvienta al abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días. Buscamos a la señorita Sakura, por favor.

-Si¿Quién le busca?

-Soy Tomoyo y el es Eriol. ¿Me recuerda?-preguntó la dulce voz de la amatista.

-Si, claro señorita. Pasen por favor.

La criada fue en busca de Sakura, quien aun se encontraba en su cama durmiendo. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en alistarse y después bajo de prisa para encontrarse, por segunda vez, con su hermana.

-¿Eriol?-preguntó la recién llegada.

-¿No te agrada verme?

-¡No! Desde luego que me agrada verte. Solo que no esperaba tu visita. Siéntense por favor-pidió la castaña llevándolos a la sala.

-Sakura, no contamos con mucho tiempo-comenzó descubriéndose el rostro de la capucha que llevaba puesta-he venido para ayudarte.

La hermana de Tomoyo quedó en silencio, bajó la mirada un tanto resignada. No creía que algo se pudiera hacer.

-Sakura, si hay forma de ayudarte. Podrás salvarte, solo debes escuchar a Eriol-rogó Tomoyo.

-Syaoran aun sigue dormido, al igual que Meiling. Así que creo que nadie nos escuchara. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Eriol?-preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

-Escucha, he estado investigando en la biblioteca del palacio y además-se detuvo por un momento-mi padre me ha ayudado. Lo que he podido descubrir es que nosotros tenemos sólo tres noches en las que los efectos causados por los seres humanos pueden revertirse por medio de un hechizo.

-¿Y cuáles son esas noches?...Porque como entenderás no cuento con mucho tiempo.

-La noche del solsticio de verano, la noche de Beltano y el celebrado Día de todos los Santos.

-La noche que nos queda mas cerca seria…-pensó Tomoyo tratando de acomodar la fecha a los veintidós días de Sakura-¿la noche del solsticio de verano?

-Así es-asintió el hijo de Clow-será el 23 de Julio.

Sakura tragó en seco. El corazón le palpitaba demasiado fuerte, demasiadas cosas rondaban su cabeza. Trató de poner su mente en orden… ¿en que día se encontraban? Justamente acababan de comenzar el mes de Julio, entonces…

-Será mi última noche-razonó con pesadez.

--------------------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un capitulo mas de este fic tan olvidado que lo tengo. Las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes, los capítulos son cortos ya que la historia es relativamente corta y quisiera alargarla más.

Espero que les haya gustado .

¡Muchas gracias!

Un beso,

Christelle


End file.
